


Hidden Moments

by Char (Deiph)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiph/pseuds/Char
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four hidden moments between Oliver and Dig...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Tumblr

**New Taste**

It happened one time when they were sparring, when Oliver bested Dig in a single moment and pushed him hard against the wall in their underground base. Too hard. Too close. And then he held him there, too long.

Dig just stared back, not easily taken off guard, but that move he hadn’t seen coming. “I thought you were the infamous ladies man,” he said eventually, a calculating look in his eyes.

“There weren’t many ladies on the island,” Oliver replied smoothly. “Tastes change.”

Then, seizing the moment, he risked kissing his bodyguard, trusting instinct, and both relief and excitement flooded through him as he realised Dig wasn’t pushing him away, was instead kissing him back.

But Oliver didn’t push too far, not this first time. He pulled his head back, observed the dilated pupils black within Dig’s eyes, and gave a nod that everything was good between them and that Dig better watch his back because round two was just about to begin.

Dig barely saw the right hook coming, distracted as he was. He let loose a bark of surprised laughter and ducked, and the sound grasping attacks soon filled the space again.

Oliver was going to be even more of a handful than he first thought, Dig told himself.

 

***

 

**Hoods & Leather**

Oliver stood in his full Arrow disguise, bow in hand, and watched as his latest victim ran terrified away from him, shouting desperate promises to right his wrongs back over his shoulder.

When the man had gone, Dig came out from the shadows and silently closed the distance between them. He watched Oliver remain standing where he was, staring into the distance.

Dig reached over and casually ran his hand down Oliver’s back, down the tight leather, down the curve of his spine. Enjoying himself.

“Something you want, Dig?” Oliver teased, his voice low, his face still hidden in the shadows of his cowl-like hood.

“Yeah,” said Dig under his breath, reaching his hand up to feel the tough line of the hood’s edge. “I want to make use of that outfit of yours a little longer.”

“I have an underground base we can go to....” Oliver teased.

“I like it right here,” replied Dig smoothly, voice deep as he pulled Oliver forward until their bodies were tight together.

Oliver smiled and there was a slightly wicked curve to his lips. “I think I can make that work.”

 

***

 

**Approval**

They were sitting on a roof’s edge at night, on top of an old, abandoned building in the rougher side of town. They found it honest there, as though the city wasn’t trying to pretend to be something it wasn’t.

These peaceful moments together were nice. They had started making a routine of it, after a mission was done, sometimes even when there was no mission and they just wanted to be away from the crowds.

Oliver let himself be lulled by the sound of his own breathing as they sat together against the angle of the roof’s slanting edge. Dig was silent next to him. Oliver liked that about him.

He was thinking of his mother, strangely. The thought just seemed to float passed his mind and he pictured himself standing in front of  
her, announcing that he and Dig were... Were _something_. He wasn’t sure what. He surprised himself that he had even considered telling her. He hadn’t thought of their relationship as something that was anyone else’s business.

“I don’t think my mother would approve of us,” he said suddenly out loud.

Dig looked over, surprised but not offended. “I don’t think she’d approve of most of what you do,” he replied with a slight grin.

Oliver considered that for a moment and then laughed. “True.”

And that was the end of that thought as they then lay back, side by side, and quietly watched the moon slowly rise and the stars shine high above their city.

 

***

 

**Quietness**

Oliver had scars. And pain. And didn’t like letting his shields down.

But he trusted Dig. Because Dig had scars too. And he had his own pain.

In the silence of Oliver’s bedroom, underneath the sheets, they breathed together low and deep, hands smoothing over old wounds, muscles relaxing under trusted touches. Sometimes they only did this, just this quiet, silence healing together. Where they wouldn’t speak, wouldn’t do more than just move against each other, learn how to feel again, to experience trust and pleasure that they had both had to rebuild from damaged pasts.

A soft sigh whispered into the air, and then a gentle hum of lips against skin. Together in the reflected moonlight.

Just a bodyguard protecting his client, through the day and into the night.

 

 


End file.
